Wouldn't You Love To Love Her?
by randellzgirl
Summary: Deacon meets a girl at one of his clubs. Could he be falling in love? Find out what happens when he takes her hostage.
1. A Night on the Town

It was a regular Friday night and Rhiannon and Megan decided to go out for the night. Rhiannon was a 19 year old model. She modeled mostly for magazines, ads stuff like that. She had stunning features and she was never aware of how gorgeous she really was. She had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Megan, her best friend, had just turned 18 less than a month ago and was already addicted to the party life.  
  
"These clubs are all the same. Always the same people and always the same damn music." Rhiannon sighed putting on a coat of lip gloss.  
  
"You know what Rhiannon?" Megan stated  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're too damn picky that's what." Megan answered.  
  
"Yeah and how's that?" Rhiannon questioned raising one of her eyebrows.  
  
"First of all, people go to clubs to meet guys, and they don't ignore it when a nice tries to talk to them. And second of all, you won't even acknowledge a guy unless he has blue eyes. Now you tell me if that's not picky enough for you." Megan exclaimed while Rhiannon laughed.  
  
"Look Meg, I don't like cocky guys that think they can have any girl they want. If a guy really wants me, he's gotta prove it. You could say that I like to play hard to get." Rhiannon finished with a smirk.  
  
Megan and Rhiannon walked down the street until they came across a building playing loud, pounding, techno music.  
  
"Is this place new or something? I've never noticed it before." Megan stated.  
  
"Come on Meg, let's head back. Its 3am and I gotta early shoot tomorrow with that new photographer." Rhiannon replied looking annoyed.  
  
"Let's just check it out. This is not like any of the other clubs. You might like it!" Megan said getting excited.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Rhiannon. Pleasseeeee. It will be the last club for a while I promise."  
  
"Fine! But this is the last one." Rhiannon said in a sharp tone.  
  
"Thanks Rhiannon. No wonder you're my best friend!" Megan said as she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Megan entered the club as she pulled Rhiannon along.  
  
"What's with all these Chinese looking symbols?" Rhiannon asked Megan looking around the club.  
  
"Who cares? This place is awesome!" Megan grabbed a guy and started to dance as she left Rhiannon behind.  
  
Megan was right. The club was pretty cool. She liked the music. It was different than the stuff they played at all the other clubs. The people seemed different also. Rhiannon couldn't quite put her finger on it. In the meantime, she searched for a place to relax. She found a vacant couch in a dark corner and sat down.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" A man in a low tone asked.  
  
Rhiannon startled at first turned and saw a man sitting on the other end of the couch. He was sitting in the dark and she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks." Rhiannon said stiffly running one hand through her flowing hair.  
  
"Sure? Look's like you could use one." The man asked again.  
  
Here we go again Rhiannon thought to herself. Another freak trying to hit on me.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't accept drinks from strangers." She promptly replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself." The man said as he shifted out of the shadow and into the light.  
  
"My name's Deacon. Deacon Frost. And your name sweetheart?"  
  
"Rhiannon." She replied.  
  
"That's a pretty name for such a beautiful face." Deacon commented noticing her knock out figure. He was very much impressed.  
  
"Well Deacon....." Rhiannon started.  
  
"Do you always like to sit in the dark?"  
  
Deacon answered her question with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I've never seen you in here before." Deacon tried to start some small talk.  
  
"Yeah well, my friend talked me into coming here." Rhiannon replied as she noticed his blue eyes. They were amazing almost mesmerizing. That's a plus she liked guys with blue eyes. Not only that, he was quite handsome. Too handsome actually. He was charming to.  
  
"Do you come here often? You said you've never seen me here before." Rhiannon said with a smirk as she liked her lips trying to look sexy.  
  
"I own this club. And I wouldn't forget a beautiful girl like you coming in here." Deacon said lighting a cigarette. He wanted her baldly. He might be able to find some use for her to. She was not an average girl and Deacon was going to have her.  
  
Just then Megan came running up to Rhiannon.  
  
"Damn girl, I've been looking for you everywhere. You gotta come dance with me!" Megan said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sure, why not." Rhiannon accepted as she got up from the couch. She turned around to face Deacon.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you around Deacon Frost." Rhiannon said as she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Yes. I guarantee you." Deacon replied with an evil grin.  
  
Megan and Rhiannon started to dance. Rhiannon couldn't get her mind off of Deacon. There was something about him that took over her.  
  
"So who was that hottie you were chatting with?" Megan questioned eagerly.  
  
"Hot isn't he." Rhiannon said as she noticed a spot of blood on Megan's yellow tube top.  
  
"Hey Meg, I think you gotta nose bleed or something."  
  
"My nose isn't bleeding." Megan stated confused.  
  
"Look, there's another spot on your shirt!" Rhiannon looked at her shirt curiously.  
  
They both looked up at the ceiling of the club as blood started pouring out of the sprinkler system above them.  
  
"What the fuck?" Megan screamed  
  
"Shit! We gotta get outta here now!" Rhiannon said panicking.  
  
All the people in the club were drenched in blood and seemed to be enjoying it! Rhiannon and Megan had entered a vampire club. The vampires quickly took sight of the two girls and saw an easy prey.  
  
"Rhiannon!!!" Megan screamed as one of the vampires grabbed here and took her.  
  
Rhiannon kept running trying to find a way out. Thoughts poured through her mind. What the hell was going on? Are these people vampires?  
  
"Where do you think your going sweetness?" A male vampire with long pig tails said as he cornered her against a wall.  
  
"Don't leave so soon. I've got plans for you!" The vampire hissed as he opened his mouth exposing his long canines.  
  
Right the gunfire roared through to club.  
  
"Fuck! Not again. I'm gonna kill you this time daywalker!" The vampire yelled angrily as he ran off in response to the gunfire.  
  
Rhiannon ducked down and closed her eyes. She hoped she would open her eyes and wake up to find out this was all a bad dream. After what seemed like forever, a man approached her and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her out of the club. The man put her down on the side of the street. It was daylight outside.  
  
"What happened in there? Were they......" Rhiannon was cut off.  
  
"Looks like you chose the wrong club kid." The muscular man replied slowly.  
  
"You saved my like. I thought I was gonna die."  
  
"Go home kid." The man stated with no expression on his face.  
  
"Where is Megan? I gotta find Megan!" Rhiannon said concerned looking around.  
  
"Don't worry about your friend. Just watch you back." The man replied getting into his black car just before speeding away. 


	2. Knock Knock, Who's There?

Rhiannon woke up later that afternoon. She slipped into some comfortable clothes and grabbed her phone. She had to see if Megan was alright. She dialed Megan's number. There was no answer.  
  
"Shit!" Rhiannon said out loud slamming down the phone.  
  
Meanwhile back at Deacon's penthouse.....  
  
Deacon sat on one of the black leather couches that overlooked the pool of floating rubber ducks. He lit a cigarette as he listened to Quinn, the long pig tailed vampire, ramble on.  
  
"Deac man, I was just about to grab her then that bastard Blade showed up out of nowhere. That muther fucker sure knows how to ruin a good party." Quinn finished laughing. Quinn was Deacon's right hand man. He admired Deacon and would do anything to prove himself to him.  
  
"Do you find it funny, Quinn?" Deacon said pissed as he got up form the couch. He made his way towards Quinn.  
  
"All I asked was for you to get me that one girl and you end up burnt like a piece of fucking toast playing games with Blade!" Deacon stated with a hard tone.  
  
"Deac, calm down." Quinn could see that Deacon was pissed. "I don't see what's so special about that girl anyways....."  
  
"I don't care if you think she's fuckin special or not." Deacon said interrupting Quinn. "I want her and that's the only thing that should matter. Don't worry about Blade, I can handle him myself." He said as he flicked his cigarette into the pool.  
  
"Shit man, just relax. I'll get the girl and you'll have her in no time." Quinn replied nervously sensing Deacon's agitation.  
  
Deacon turned away from Quinn and motioned to one of his guards.  
  
"No Quinn. You had your chance. I see I can't rely on you anymore." Deacon said as the guard approached him.  
  
"Yes sir?" The guard asked.  
  
"Send in Krieger. I have an errand for him."  
  
Back at Rhiannon's apartment.......  
  
Rhiannon had left numerous messages on Megan's answering machine. "Damn I hope she made it outta there alright." Rhiannon thought to herself. She tried to recap all of the chaos that had occurred last night. She thought about Deacon. He said he owned the club so that means he's one of......No can't be! The thought of vampires actually existing left her puzzled. She thought vampires were just things people played in the movies. And who was that man who brought her out of the club? Rhiannon's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Megan?" Rhiannon said out loud as she raced to the door. She opened the door to find not Megan but a cop standing in the hallway.  
  
"Can I help you officer?" She asked the cop politely.  
  
"Yes. You are Ms. Rhiannon Stone correct?" The cop replied.  
  
"Yes that's correct." She said with a puzzled look. "Please come in officer."  
  
"Well Ms. Stone, I'm officer Krieger. I'm here to ask you a few questions about a girl named Megan Dupree. Do you know her?" Krieger asked playing with a snow globe on the table beside him.  
  
"Megan! Is she alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. She thought whether or not to tell the cop about incident at the club. Would he believe her if she told him about the vampires? She decided not to say anything.  
  
"Oh, so you do know her then." He stated looking around the apartment.  
  
"Well of course, she's my best friend. Officer Krieger, what exactly is this about?" she asked with a puzzled look still on her face.  
  
"Megan Dupree has been reported missing. And according to witnesses she was last seen with you. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to come downtown with me for more questioning." Krieger replied pulling out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"That's ridiculous! You think I did something with Megan?" Rhiannon yelled as he put the handcuffs on her.  
  
Krieger led her to the backseat of the police car, slammed the door and drove away. 


	3. Old Acquaintances

Rhiannon sat in the back of the cop car nervously. She noticed the cop had passed the police station.  
  
"Hey dumbass! You know you missed your turn right?"  
  
"Change of plans lady. I've got something real special waiting for you. Krieger said looking in the rear view mirror grinning.  
  
"You stupid fuck! Let me out of this damn car now!" Rhiannon pleaded.  
  
"Look you little bitch! Were here so don't give me any trouble." He shouted as he stepped out of the car. "Come here!" He grabbed her hair and placed a cloth over her mouth containing chloroform. Rhiannon kicked at him until her vision went black. Her body went limp and soon she passed out.  
  
After what seemed like had been hours, Rhiannon finally awoke in a strange bed. The bed had white satin sheets which were quite comfy. She looked around the room. Her vision was still kind of blurry. The room had white walls and there was a black coat rack in the far corner. This sure as hell won't the police station. She tried to open the door only to discover that it was locked of course. Now what was she gonna do? She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there. She heard the door unlock. She started walking backwards as a man entered the room. It was Deacon.  
  
"Ah. It's nice to see your awake now." He said as he casually walked over towards her.  
  
"Now that we're not strangers anymore can I get you a drink?" He said sarcastically. She looked scared. Oh how he loved the damsel in distress look.  
  
"I know what you are." Rhiannon said trying not to sound scared.  
  
"Oh really? What am I then?" He asked intrigued.  
  
"You're a vampire." She replied still walking backwards as he neared her.  
  
"You're such a smart girl Rhiannon." Deacon said as he backed her against the wall.  
  
"What am I doing here? What do you want with me Deacon?" She stared in his eyes. She had forgotten how captivating they were. Although she couldn't forget how dangerous he was either.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I guess I like you. I want you here and I always get what I want." He said eying her down. He sensed her fear. It made her look even sexier than she already was he thought to himself. He wanted to taste her badly but he held back the urge.  
  
"I want to go home now." Rhiannon replied in a soft tone.  
  
"Well that's too bad sweetheart cause this is your home now." He said as he pressed up against her.  
  
Rhiannon noticed how good he smelled. He was hot but yet so cold.  
  
"It's about time you get acquainted with your new home. You're coming with me to a little party."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Rhiannon replied sternly.  
  
"Yes the fuck you are. Don't make me have to hurt you. I would hate to have to mess up such a pretty face, so don't tempt me." He said running his index finger down her arm. "This is your room now. You'll find everything you need in here. There are plenty of clothes in the closet. Now get cleaned up and I'll be back to get you." He stated walking towards the door. He turned around just before exiting the room. "Oh and Rhiannon. Don't disappoint me." He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Rhiannon tried to relax. If she was gonna be stuck here she better just try and make the best of it. She went into the bathroom to look around. It was huge. She thought about Deacon for a moment. Just when she thought she had finally met a nice guy he turns out to be a bastard. A very good looking bastard at that. She started to plunder through the drawers. She opened one of them and found a large collection of make up. Jack pot she thought. She loved make-up and she did a hell of a job putting it on. She looked rough so she made up her face. There was so much make-up she didn't know where to start. After she was done she decided to check out the closet. It was a large walk in closet with a vast assortment of clothes. It contained clothes from dresses to jeans and tee shirts. They looked like designer clothes. She put on a short bright red dress with some stiletto heels. She looked killer. The dress stuck to her like paint. She put her hair up with just a few strands falling around her face. Just as she finished Deacon walked in.  
  
"Wow, impressive." Deacon commented looking her up and down. "I guess you really are a model." He added.  
  
"How did you know that?" She questioned.  
  
"A friend told me. I know all about you Rhiannon, now come with me."  
  
They entered an area which seemed to be a large living room. There were vampires everywhere lounging around and talking. Rhiannon noticed the pool with little rubber ducks floating in it.  
  
"I guess you've already met my friend Quinn." Deacon stated.  
  
"How you doing there sweetness. Do you like the party?" Quinn greeted. His burns were already starting to heal. He reached out to kiss Rhiannon's hand only to receive a hard slap in the face.  
  
Quinn laughed. "She's a feisty one isn't she boss?"  
  
"Where's your manners Quinn? Hands off the lady." Deacon said.  
  
A vampire came up to Deacon. "Hey baby." She said as she put her arm around his waist. It was Megan.  
  
"You remember your friend Rhiannon don't you Megan?" He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Megan?" Rhiannon said shocked looking at her. She was pale and her eyes were glossy. They must have turned her.  
  
"We sure did pick the right club this time didn't we Rhiannon? I've told Deacon all about you. You found the right guy this time babe. He's a keeper." Megan said as she walked away.  
  
"This is all too much to take in." Rhiannon said looking at Deacon. "I've been kidnapped and just when I think things couldn't get any worse I find out my best friend is a vampire. I'm ready to go back to my room now. I wanna be alone for awhile." Rhiannon sighed.  
  
"I'll walk you back then." Deacon stated as he directed her back towards the elevator.  
  
They entered Rhiannon's room.  
  
"So did you enjoy the party?" He asked. Rhiannon shot him a cold look in response.  
  
"Never mind. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight beautiful." He whispered in her ear. The feel of his soft words against her ear made her shiver and sent chills down her spine. He was still quite the charmer. But she couldn't fall for him. He was dangerous and not only that he was a vampire for crying out loud. He left the room and soon Rhiannon was fast asleep.  
  
Deacon lit up a cigarette as he walked back to his room. He started to think about Rhiannon. God she was beautiful he thought to himself. She wasn't like all of the other girls he had kidnapped before. Any other girl he would have bitten by now. He didn't know why he hadn't yet. He felt connected to her somehow. 


	4. Surprises

The next morning Rhiannon awoke to find Megan sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Time to wake up doll face." She said as she pulled the covers off of Rhiannon.  
  
Rhiannon sat up in the bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Megan. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. I should have never let you go to that club." Rhiannon said with a gloomy face.  
  
"Chill out babe. It's so much better this way ya know. So many advantages and no worries. I have more strength and get to live forever. Anybody that gets in my way I can easily kill them." Megan said cheerfully.  
  
"Did Deacon turn you?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"No, but I wish. Besides, I think he likes you. He's not like all of the other guys we've met before. Deacon's one of a kind. He can give you anything you've ever dreamed of." Megan finished getting up off the bed.  
  
"How do I know he won't kill me then?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"I can't answer that one. Anyways I came in here to tell you if you're hungry there's food in the kitchen. Deacon got it just for you since you're the only one that will eat it." Megan said as she giggled and left the room.  
  
Rhiannon got in the shower and fixed her hair and make-up. She put on some tight fitting low rise jeans and a low cut shirt that bared her trim midriff. To set it off she wore her diamond heart necklace. Rhiannon made her way into the living room where she found Deacon waiting.  
  
"Good evening sweetheart." He said as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"I'm not used to this sleep all day stay up all night deal." She said to him crossing her arms and cocking her head to the said.  
  
"You'll get used to it soon, I promise." He was happy to see her for some reason. She made him feel like a different person around when she was around her. Was he starting to develop feelings? Vampires don't have feelings for people. Especially him.  
  
"You're probably hungry. I took the consideration of getting you some food so help your self to the kitchen. Just don't go in the freezer." He said to her.  
  
"What's in the freezer?" She questioned.  
  
"My food." He replied with a smirk.  
  
Yuk Rhiannon thought to herself. She ate her food as he relaxed on one of the couches enjoying yet another cigarette. He certainly was a chain smoker she thought. She watched him as she ate. He was still sexy for sure. The way he moved even the way he smoked his cigarette was sexy to her. She finished her food as he got up and walked over to where she was.  
  
"Walk with me." He said leading her over to the pool.  
  
"Do you like my ducks? I thought it would add a little spice to it. It gives it kind of an edge." He looked in her sparkling blue eyes. The reflection of the pool against her face showed off her flawless features. God she was gorgeous. He felt lucky he had found her. She probably hated him though he thought.  
  
"I think they're cute." She replied looking back at him.  
  
"Not as cute as you. I'm sure you know how beautiful you are by now. You must know. You're a fuckin model." He said as he gently caressed her face.  
  
Rhiannon blushed.  
  
"I wouldn't feel comfortable saying that about myself." His hands were cold against her face.  
  
"You can feel comfortable around me. You can feel anything you want." He said wanting desperately to taste her lips.  
  
"Oh, Yeah?" She whispered. She felt more attracted to him than ever. She would melt if he said another sweet word to her.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back to her leaning in to kiss her. They're lips met each others. He kissed her sweet lips passionately. She tasted so good to him.  
  
Rhiannon pulled away suddenly.  
  
"I can't be doing this. It doesn't seem right. You're the bad guy." She said looking down afraid to look him in the eye.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me. I want hurt you, unless you deceive me." He said to her raising her chin up.  
  
"You promise?" She asked with a worried look.  
  
"I promise." He said reassuring her. It made her feel better. He took notice of her necklace.  
  
"That's a pretty necklace. Did one of your boyfriends give it to you?" He stated admiring it.  
  
"No. My uncle Whistler gave it to me for Christmas one year. I don't hear from him that much anymore. Just a postcard here and there." She finished.  
  
"Whistler?" Deacon said changing his tone abruptly. "Your Whistler's niece? Fuck!" He said loudly ripping the necklace off her neck.  
  
"You know my uncle?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yeah I know him. That fuck works with Blade." He snapped walking away from her.  
  
"Blade? Who the hell is Blade?" She asked confused.  
  
He's the man that carried you out of the club. He's the daywalker. You know, half man half vampire. He hunts and kills my kind, vampires." Deacon said heading towards the elevator.  
  
"Are you gonna hurt my uncle?" Rhiannon yelled back to him worried again. Deacon got into the elevator ignoring her question.  
  
Shit Rhiannon thought to herself. She felt she was falling for Deacon and come to find out her uncle wants him dead. How did she get into these situations she wondered? She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do. Was she developing feelings for Deacon? Despite the fact that he was a vampire he was a pretty sweet guy. Now she had more problems to worry about. What a night. 


	5. Family Ties

Deacon thought hard as he waited for the elevator to reach its stop. He didn't know how this could have happened. The one girl he liked was related to the enemy. He couldn't deny his feelings for Rhiannon any longer but he had to have Blade to fulfill the prophecy. He didn't know what to make of the situation.  
  
The elevator stopped and Deacon stepped out. He found Quinn smiting with two sluttish looking vampires.  
  
"Enough playtime Quinn. I have to talk to you." He said to Quinn sharply.  
  
"Not now Deac. Can't you see I'm busy?" Quinn said kissing on one of the vampires.  
  
"I said now Quinn! It's about Blade." Deacon shouted.  
  
"I get it. Why didn't you say so? Pardon me ladies but it seems like I got some business to attend to. What's up Deac?" Quinn said walking over to Deacon.  
  
"I think I've found a way to get Blade." Deacon stated.  
  
"See boss, I told you that you would find I way to catch that fucker." Quinn said to him patting his shoulder.  
  
"It turns out that Blade's beloved Whistler is Rhiannon's uncle. This is the necklace he gave her. We're gonna lure him in this time." Deacon said grinning evilly.  
  
"That's cool man but what do we want with Whistler for? Its Blade we want. Who cares if it's that bitch's uncle?" Quinn said with a stupid face.  
  
"You're a fuckin idiot you know that. Once Whistler finds out we have his precious little niece he'll send Blade to come get her. That's when we catch him." Deacon said sharply to him.  
  
"Oh I get it. Great plan boss. I knew that bitch had to be good for something." Quinn replied.  
  
"Now go get ready. We need to make a tape to send to Whistler and Blade. Oh, and Quinn. Don't call her a bitch again, or I'll set you on fire myself just like Blade did. Only this time your skin won't grow back. Now go!" Deacon said to Quinn as he walked away to find Rhiannon.  
  
Deacon walked in and found Rhiannon sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Deacon I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had known I would have....." Deacon cut her off.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's alright." Deacon said embracing her holding her against his chest.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt your uncle, but I need your help getting Blade. You see, Rhiannon, I've been trying to kill this fuck for years. Now I need him to fulfill the ancient prophecy. I need him to awake the Blood God." He said letting her go.  
  
"But how am I supposed to help you?" She questioned confused.  
  
"That's where you come in. Once your uncle Whistler knows we have you he'll have Blade in here in no time. I think it's about time you got in contact with your uncle. I need you to make a little tape to send to him." He finished.  
  
"Deacon you can't ask me to do this. That's my family." She could see that Deacon was getting frustrated. "I don't mean to make you mad but think about what you're asking me to do." Rhiannon said worried.  
  
"I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm telling you!" Deacon yelled throwing a glass vase against the wall. Rhiannon jumped getting scared.  
  
"Now you're gonna make that tape or I'll force you to!" He said angrily.  
  
"No!" Rhiannon said sternly building up her courage. Deacon drew his arm back and struck her hard against her face. Rhiannon fell to the floor letting out a slight gasp. She covered her face trying to hold back the tears that started to fall.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't hurt you unless you deceived me. Now see what you made me do. Get up! You're making that tape!" Deacon snapped jerking her up to her feet.  
  
Rhiannon sat in a silver chair handcuffed as Quinn set up the camera. She couldn't look at Deacon. How could he do this to her? Her face was starting to swell. Why did he have to hit her? Her and her uncle use to be so close and she loved him. But she loved Deacon too. She didn't know why but she did. She felt horrible.  
  
"Camera's set up and ready to roll." Quinn said to Deacon.  
  
"Good lets get started." Deacon said glaring back at Rhiannon.  
  
"That bruise is gonna look might nice on tape. It's gonna have a real good effect when Whistler sees it." Quinn said laughing at Rhiannon.  
  
"Go fuck yourself Quinn." Rhiannon said sharply back to him with a cold look on her face.  
  
After they were done making the tape Rhiannon made her way back to her room. Deacon stopped her just before she shut the door.  
  
"Thanks Rhiannon. I knew you would be a good girl and corporate." Deacon said to her.  
  
"Oh you're welcome. I hope you're fuckin happy now Deacon!" She snapped slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Fuck." Deacon said out loud. He regretted hitting her. He knew he had fucked up. 


	6. Bait

The next day at Blades hideout........  
  
"Back so soon? How'd that new gun worked out for ya? Blow up any vampire heads?" Whistler said to Blade.  
  
"Works nice, real nice." Blade replied back carrying the tape in his hand.  
  
"What you got there. You're renting movies now I see." Whistler said sarcastically noticing the tape he was carrying.  
  
"I found it outside. It's from Frost." Blade replied.  
  
"What does that son of a bitch want now? Play the damn thing. Lets see what this shit is all about." Whistler said.  
  
They watched the tape as Whistler became heated with anger.  
  
That fucker! He's got my Rhiannon!" Whistler yelled. "Frost has pulled the last straw this time."  
  
"Calm down old man. I'll get you your niece back, but first I have to get Frost." Blade said to Whistler.  
  
"I'm going with you this time Blade. This one's my fight." Whistler said still angry.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I think it will be best if you just wait here." Blade said.  
  
"Listen to be you son of a bitch that's my niece he has. And you think I'm just gonna sit here on my ass and wait." Whistler replied.  
  
"Fine, but we have to come up with a plan." Blade finished.  
  
Back at Deacons penthouse..................  
  
Rhiannon sat in her room. She heard the door open and looked to see Deacon walk in.  
  
"Are you alright?" Deacon asked. Rhiannon didn't answer and instead stared in the other direction avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Rhiannon I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Does it hurt?" He asked her. She turned to face him.  
  
"Why do you care?" She said with a mean look. Deacon knew that he had hurt her.  
  
"I do care. I care a lot for you. You're special to me Rhiannon. I've never felt this way for anyone before." He said gently kissing her cheek.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to me." She said looking into his piercing icy blue eyes.  
  
"I know baby, and I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me? I need you." He said to her. He wasn't real good with apologies since he had never done them before. Even thought he had hurt her Rhiannon couldn't help but forgive him. After all she loved him.  
  
"I forgive you Deacon but don't let it happen again." She said to him wrapping her arms around him. He held her close.  
  
"Deacon I get scared thinking about what could happen to you. I get scared thinking about if Blade does come, what he might do to you. I see what he did to those vampires in the club and to Quinn. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you. And what if something bad happens to my uncle?" She said to him with a worried look upon her face.  
  
"You don't have to worry. Nothings gonna happen to me. Anyways your uncle is gonna be fine. I told the others not to touch him. So don't worry." He said reassuring her.  
  
Rhiannon lightly brushed his face with her hand then kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back as he laid her down on the bed on top of her. They started to kiss harder as he ran his hand up her silky legs, their tongues playing with each others.  
  
"Do you want to?" He asked her/  
  
"Yes." She replied smiling.  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt still kissing him. He held her arms up and slid her shirt up over her head.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He said kissing her chest. He undid his pants and slipped them off as she did the same. He entered her, their lips never parting. Rhiannon felt as if she was in heaven. She had given him her heart and soul. Deacon thrusted in and out getting harder each time as Rhiannon moaned loudly with pleasure. Hearing this made Deacon feel even hotter. He was enjoying making her moan. After he climaxed he laid next to her lighting a cigarette. Rhiannon was exhausted. She hadn't been with many guys but this was certainly a whole new experience.  
  
"Deacon, you would do anything for me right?" She asked laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Of course I would." He replied.  
  
"I need you to do something for me. I want you to bite me. Make me a vampire." She said to him in a serious tone.  
  
"Whoa. Think about what you're asking me to do here. I don't think I should." He said putting out his cigarette.  
  
"You have to. Besides, I'm not asking you I'm telling you." She said smiling copying his words from earlier. "Deacon I want to be with you forever and this is the only way I can. If you don't turn me, I'll just grow old, ugly and die. Make me a vampire." She said to him. She did have a point Deacon thought to himself.  
  
"You're sure about this?" He asked her one more time.  
  
"Yes. Now do it." She replied closing her eyes. Deacon pulled her hair away from her neck. He kissed her neck.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to you. This is gonna hurt, a lot. Just relax and think of me." He said to her. She was trembling. He lowered his fangs to her neck just about to bite her when a voice came over his headset.  
  
"Deacon, we have an intruder." The voice said over the radio.  
  
Deacon smiled. "Blade." He said letting go of Rhiannon's neck.  
  
"He's here?" She asked him.  
  
"We'll get back to this later." He said kissing her on her forehead and running out the door. 


	7. Broken Hearts

Deacon ran to find his guards.  
  
"Sir, Blade is here just as we planned. Whistler is with him. What do we do?" One of the guards asked.  
  
"Nobody touches the old man. You got that? I want both of them alive!" Deacon said in a harsh tone.  
  
Meanwhile Blade and Whistler are on a rampage killing everyone in their path.  
  
"Enough of this bullshit, I'm gonna find Rhiannon." Whistler said to Blade.  
  
"Just be careful. I'll find Frost." Blade replied back.  
  
Blade walked into the main living room area where he was ambushed by Deacons people. They had caught him. Deacon walked in.  
  
"Frost." Blade said to Deacon staring at him evilly.  
  
"It's nice to finally see you again Blade. I've missed you." Deacon said kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"I've come to get the girl and to take you out once and for all." Blade said getting his breath back.  
  
"I don't see that happening stud. The girl belongs here. You see Blade, Rhiannon likes it here, and in fact, she likes me." Deacon said with a half smile. "Now let's go find your little friend."  
  
Rhiannon paced around her room. She was worried about Deacon. She hoped he was okay. She heard the door open and was hoping to see him.  
  
"Uncle Whistler?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She said running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"I've come to get you the hell outta here. They didn't hurt you did they?" He said to her. As he finished his words Deacon and his guards walked in carrying Blade with them.  
  
"Ah, Whistler. I see you've found Rhiannon. I must admit that's a wonderful niece you got there." Deacon said to Whistler.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Whistler yelled pulling out his gun loaded with sliver bullets.  
  
"No!" Rhiannon yelled jumping in front of the gun.  
  
"Don't! I.....I love him." She looked at Deacon. "You heard me Deacon. I love you." She had finally said it. It was like a sweet melody to Deacons ears. He ran up to Whistler to grab his gun. As he did Blade broke lose from the guards and shot a single silver stake, piercing through Deacons heart.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Rhiannon screamed as Deacon collapsed in her arms. "Oh Deacon I'm so sorry, please don't die, don't leave me." She said crying touching his face.  
  
"I....I love....." He managed to say as his body turned to ash.  
  
Blade grabbed Rhiannon, throwing her over his shoulder once again as she kicked and screamed.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Whistler yelled behind them.  
  
"Deacon! No!" Rhiannon said screaming and crying as they exited the penthouse. 


	8. A New Beginning

It had been 2 weeks and Rhiannon sat in her apartment with the window open listening to the cool, night breeze. She had tried to forget about Deacon. It was the only way she could cope. But she couldn't get him off her mind. His last words were burned into her mind. She knew he had loved her.  
  
"Rhiannon." She heard a faint voice come form outside her window. She walked over and looked out. "Deacon?" She said out loud. Nothing was there. She shrugged it off. She knew Deacon was gone. It was probably just the wind against the trees. She went back to her bed and tried to get some sleep.  
  
"Rhiannon." She heard voice again. Only this time it was louder and closer. She shot up from her bed and saw Deacon standing by her window.  
  
"I'm back baby." He said grinning at her.  
  
"But how? I must be dreaming or something. I saw you die." She said looking at him bewildered.  
  
"Megan resurrected me. Aren't you happy to see me?" He said walking to her and kissing her passionately.  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever." She said to him.  
  
"No baby. Now let's get back to where we left off."  
  
That's the end folks! Hope you have enjoyed my story. I will be writing another one soon so stay tuned! 


End file.
